


Cupid's Arrow

by mckays_girl



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Adult Themes, Angst, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-01
Updated: 2006-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckays_girl/pseuds/mckays_girl
Summary: He hadn't seen or heard from Rodney since they've returned from the mission. That coupled with thinking back on the events that occurred made him angry, very angry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my awesome beta lishel_fracrium who so totally rocks! All mistakes are mine.

  
John stepped out onto the balcony, into the rain. He lifted his head up to the falling droplets, hoping they would wash away the blood, hoping they'd drown the pain and the fear. They were okay, his team was fine. He sighed in relief and collapsed against the cool metal railing, slumping down to the floor. As the water purified him, he tried to remember the events that lead up to the situation they had retreated from.  
  
***  
  
Back on PX8-956 everything had been going well. The trade negotiations were coming along nicely and they were enjoying the company of the natives. The chieftain's daughter had been paying particular attention to him and he spent part of the afternoon talking with her. They were laughing together as McKay walked by. John saw Rodney's eyes narrow as he opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Oh please Major, try to keep it in your pants."  
  
The chieftain's daughter blushed, but the chieftain looked irate. "How dare you insult my daughter's virtue," he bellowed as guards with large spears advanced on them.  
  
"We are sorry," Teyla had tried to explain, "It was not our intention to insult your daughter." The guards paid her no head, shoving her aside roughly.  
  
"Dr. McKay," Sheppard smiled through gritted teeth, "apologize to the nice lady."  
  
"The punishment for this crime is death," the chieftain said, ignoring the major. Two guards grabbed Rodney on either side and held the spears to the scientist's neck, the tips penetrating his delicate skin. His eyes were wide with terror as a trickle of blood dripped down his throat.  
  
"Not gonna happen," John lifted his P-90. "Don't make us have to hurt anyone," he threatened. The chieftain appeared to be livid, but nodded to the guards who lowered their weapons. "Ford, retrieve my scientist."  
  
"Yes sir!" Aiden stepped forward and pulled Rodney away from the menacing guards.  
  
"Back to the gate!" Sheppard ordered. When he turned his back he felt a stabbing pain in his right shoulder blade. "What the fuck?" He spun around. Apparently, the chieftain's daughter had a boyfriend who was none too happy to hear that someone else was attracted to his beloved and decided to take matters into his own hands by shooting an arrow into John. The Major sprayed some warning shots in the air. "Let's move!"  
  
He wasn't sure if they were followed and, frankly, he didn't care. John was more interested in not passing out from the pain of a Fucking! Arrow! in his Shoulder! "Dial up the gate!"  
  
"Don't you think we should try to remove the arrow, first," Rodney had asked him.  
  
"You! Do NOT speak. Just dial the fucking gate." His knees started to buckle as he saw liquid blue expel from the large, metal ring. John forced himself through and passed out from blood loss once he reached the other side.  
  
He had woken up in the infirmary, bandaged up with a dull throb in his shoulder.  
  
"You'll be fine lad," Dr. Carson Beckett smiled down at him.  
  
"Where is everyone? Are they okay?" John looked around trying to remember if anyone else had gotten hurt.  
  
"Aye, lad. I kicked them out so you could rest."  
  
"Can I rest in my room? You know how much I hate being here." Then realizing what he said he added, "No offence to you, of course."  
  
"Most people feel that way." Carson looked him over. "You're lucky your flack vest prevented the arrow from going any deeper. You have 20 stitches and a torn muscle. As long as you stay in bed I guess its okay. And here," he handed a bottle to John, "take these for the pain."  
  
***  
  
That had been 24 hours ago. Ford and Teyla had come to visit him twice. Aiden had even snuck him some chocolate and coffee. McKay was avoiding him. He hadn't seen or heard from Rodney since they've returned from the mission. That coupled with thinking back on the events that occurred made him angry, very angry.  
  
John stood up and left the balcony, clothing soaked. Staggering to the bathroom, he grabbed a towel and ran it through his hair before grabbing a black t-shirt and jeans. He winced from the pain in his shoulder as he shucked the wet shirt and pants and replaced them with the dry garments. He decided enough was enough; he was going to have a little chat with Rodney.  
  
John clicked on his radio. "McKay, this is Sheppard." Silence. "Rodney, answer me dammit!"  
  
"Some of us are actually working, Major," came the biting response.  
  
"That's it; I'm coming to the lab!"  
  
***  
  
John had taken the transporter and made it to the lab in less than 5 minutes. The doors slid open and he stormed inside. Much to his surprise, McKay was nowhere in sight. Dr. Radek Zelenka was the only person still there.  
  
"Where's McKay?" John demanded.  
  
Zelenka shrugged. "Fled."  
  
"What do you mean, fled?"  
  
"He didn't look too good after talking to you on the radio. Maybe he went to his room," Radek offered.  
  
"Right," John departed infuriated.  
  
***  
  
"McKay, where are you?" John tried to reach him on the radio as he stalked through the halls of Atlantis. "McKay!" His radio remained quiet. When I get my hands on him . . .  
  
***  
  
Sheppard was seething by the time he got to McKay's door. He didn't even knock; he just used his gene to open the door.  
  
Startled, Rodney spun around wearing only boxers and a t-shirt. "Hey! Don't you even . . ."  
  
John was on him before he could complete his sentence. He lurched forward, ignoring the complaints of his shoulder, and jabbed a finger into McKay's chest. "You," he punctuated with another jab, "have been avoiding me."  
  
"I haven't," Rodney protested. "I've just been . . . busy!" He backed up towards the wall.  
  
"I took an arrow in the shoulder for you!"  
  
"Hardly, Major," McKay sneered at him, "that arrow was your own doing. If you had just stayed away from the space bimbo none of this would have happened!"  
  
"You son of a bitch!" Sheppard raised his voice, "If you hadn't opened your big mouth, you wouldn't have pissed off the natives!" He pressed forward as Rodney continued to recoil until his back smacked into the wall. "You endangered the team!" John was in his face now. "You ruined the negotiations!" Their noses were practically touching. "And for what? Just to be an obnoxious asshole! What is you problem, McKay?"  
  
John never saw it coming. He expected Rodney to make excuses, to argue with him, to yell back. Instead, the scientist grabbed John's face in his large hands and kissed him, hard and desperate.  
  
Sheppard reeled backwards and stared at him incredulously. "Is that how it is?" he growled as his mind screamed yes.  
  
McKay returned his gaze unapologetically.  
  
Fueled by adrenaline, John leaned in a pressed a bruising kiss on Rodney's lips, grabbing at his shoulders forcefully. He insinuated a knee between the other man's thighs and pushed up against him.  
  
"Is this what you want?" John asked angrily.  
  
Rodney whimpered.  
  
"Answer me!" he commanded before latching onto Rodney's neck.  
  
"Yes," McKay hissed, hips bucking involuntarily.  
  
Sheppard's lips traveled to the hollow of Rodney's throat, tongue caressing the small scar left from one of the spear heads. He gently nibbled on the spot before biting down harder.  
  
"Ow," Rodney exclaimed, trying to push the soldier off.  
  
John grabbed his wrists and pinned them against the wall. He used one hand to hold them there and the other to stroke Rodney's cock through his boxers. He leaned in and whispered huskily, "Do you want me to stop?"  
  
"Oh god, no, don't stop," Rodney moaned, thrusting into Sheppard's hand.  
  
John released his wrists and cupped the back of his neck, pulling him in for another kiss. Rodney took the opportunity to unbutton and unzip John's jeans, pulling them down as much as he could without breaking the kiss. John's cock strained against the cotton of his boxer-briefs as Rodney fondled him.  
  
His frustration growing, Sheppard spun the scientist around and pushed him down onto the bed. The two men frantically tore at each other's clothing. Once naked, John climbed on top of Rodney, lined up their cocks and began a fast, desperate rhythm of friction. Rodney entwined his hands though John's still wet hair as he nipped and licked at John's lips, neck and chest. Sheppard moaned and breathed heavily in Rodney's ear, gripping the man's biceps hard enough to leave bruises.  
  
"Rodney I'm gonna . . ." His words were cut off by Rodney's mouth capturing his in a passionate kiss as he came for what seemed like forever, hot fluid spilling between them.  
  
Rodney soon followed; his whole body stiffening as he groaned, "Oh god, John."  
  
Sticky, but sated, the two men relaxed against one another. John rolled to Rodney's side but left their arms and legs entangled. He looked at Rodney with a dopey grin on his face. "Wow, that was . . . wow."  
  
"Yeah, that was . . ." Unable to find words to describe how he felt, Rodney lightly stroked John's face before he pulled him in for a kiss. It was soft and tender, tongue gently caressing John's lips.  
  
John sighed as the kiss was broken. "Rodney," he started.  
  
"Can we talk in the morning?" Rodney asked eyes hopeful.  
  
"Sure," he said as he settled into the Canadian's chest, strong arms wrapping around him. He had a million unanswered questions but they could wait. He closed his eyes and fell asleep listening to the beat of Rodney's heart.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=6892>  



End file.
